So Far Away
by DuHSPaZZiNGFeL
Summary: Song fic. After the war, the gang separates. A depressing kataang with Sokka and Toph. Not exactly a direct, I love you or Happy Valentine's Day. Side effects may include: depression, sadness.


**Disclaimer-BE WARNED: I do not own this awesome show of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nor do I own the song by Carole King, So Far Away.

* * *

**

_**So far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?**_

_**It would be so fine to see your face at my door**_

_**Doesn't help to know you're just time away**_

It was the end of the war. Aang had just barely survived the epic battle with Ozai. But now that he finally faced his destiny, all that the world needed was a new hope. The people hoped that the world will loose its battered waste lands of war, and transform into the world that everyone has forgotten; a world of no anxiety, a world with peace.

The whole team went their separate ways. Toph: to her parents who were overjoyed to see her and finally treated her with the respect she deserved. Sokka and Katara: back home to the South Pole, where everyone was awaiting their arrival with open arms as their village was now restored to its former North Pole-type glory. But before they separated…Aang told them they'd meet again. He would find a way.

Aang wandered the world as he felt so alone. He went back to Omashu, and helped re-build the city that was briefly known as New Ozai.

_**Long ago I reached for you and there you stood**_

_**Holding you again could only do me good**_

_**How I wish I could, but you're so far away**_

Katara dreamt of the former days she spent with the avatar. She missed the silent talks they'd have with each other and how happy she was when she could spend time with Aang. But now she was alone in her snowy ice-land. The South Pole no longer felt like home, but lonely tundra of her icy past.

_**One more song about movin' along the highway**_

_**Can't say much of anything that's new**_

_**If I could only work this life out my way**_

_**I'd rather spend it bein' close to you.**_

Aang wanted so much that he could turn back and see Katara and his friends again. All of them had been his token of happiness in his heart. No matter how hard things were going, they were always there for him, especially Katara. He definitely missed Katara. He dreamily saw her smile back at him in his thoughts as he finished earth bending the walls around Omashu. His eyes began to topple with tears as he saw the cave of Oma and Shu over the mountains high above.

_**But you're so far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?**_

_**It would be so fine to see your face at my door**_

_**Doesn't help to know you're so far away**_

Sokka sometimes saw his sister in her room every mourning sobbing on her knees. He watched her disappear behind tall hills of ice as he followed. He'd see her water bend like she always had when she actually fought. Sokka knew he missed the old days too. He shot his boomerang back and fourth. But Katara turned around with a saddened look in her eyes as she ran back to the city.

Sokka stared at the ground. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes when he thought of Yue and Suki, his heartbroken little sister and his friends, Aang and Toph.

He felt so alone in his own path, even as he walked gloomily down the streets of the Southern Water Tribe. People passed him by and didn't recognize him anymore because his heart was so beaten.

_**Yay-uh-ay-eee**_

_**Oh, so far away**_

Toph felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of all the days she spent with her first real friends. Her parents would always wonder what was wrong…but she'd silently push off to the side and sit in a corner where she would go about wishing she could be with them.

_**Travelin' around sure gets me down and lonely**_

_**Nothin' else to do but close my mind**_

_**I sure hope the road don't come to own me**_

_**Yet so many dreams I've yet to fin-ind**_

How could he go on like this? His heart felt ripped in two as he flew over Ba Sing Se. He needed to find a way.

_**But you're so far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?**_

_**It would be so fine to see your face at my door**_

_**And it doesn't help to know you're so far away**_

Alone. She was alone. The world was nothing but darkness in her eyes. It was an abyss not wanting to be discovered. Three years had passed since the gang split up for their "homes."

But as she saw a flying, black object in the sky…her face suddenly lit up with pure joy and she called for her brother.

Aang landed on the frozen desert with another blind figure. He gently said, "I told you I'd find a way."

_**Yay-uh-ay-eee**_

_**Oh, so far away**_

_**Yay, you're so faaaaaar away**_


End file.
